Non-contact voltage detectors (NCVD) typically in the form of a test pen are a well-known means for determining the absence or presence of voltage. In a NCVD instead of direct contact with a circuit, changes in an electric field associated with the presence of an AC voltage are detected capacitively.
Industrial and commercial facilities typically have electrical panels providing access to line voltages. The electrical panels remain closed except when access is needed by maintenance personnel. When maintenance personnel open the electrical panels there is the risk of electrical accidents causing injury or death. Various safety measures can be taken and protocols followed to reduce the risk of electrical accidents but these measures may not always be taken and protocols followed due to the reduction in productivity associated with doing so. When these measures are taken and protocols are followed there may be a reduction in productivity.
What is needed is a way to allow for non-contact voltage detection without opening an electrical enclosure.